Recently, a shooting mode of light-painting photography emerges, and a user may create art works using the light-painting photography. The light-painting photography refers to a shooting mode of performing long-term exposure and creating a special image by means of the change of a light source during the exposure. Since the long-term exposure is needed, corresponding photosensitive hardware is needed to support the long-term exposure. The photosensitive hardware capable of supporting the long-term exposure is relatively expensive, so only a professional photography apparatus such as a single lens reflex camera is equipped with the photosensitive hardware, and a digital shooting apparatus such as a digital shooting apparatus and a mobile phone cannot be equipped with such expensive hardware device.
In order to achieve light-painting photography in the digital shooting apparatus, a solution is provided in the conventional art. In the solution, image data is successively collected by means of a camera, and an addition operation is performed on current image data and previous image data to generate a composite image. Thus, the shooting apparatus performs the long-term exposure without the photosensitive hardware, and simulates the long-term exposure by using an image superimposition and composition technology instead. A light-painting shooting function is achieved on the digital shooting apparatus.
However, since the light-painting photography is characterized by superposing all bright spots in a shooting environment, a light-painting trail is recorded in a finally obtained image. Therefore, regardless of a professional shooting apparatus or the digital shooting apparatus, the light-painting photography may be performed only in a dark shooting environment. If the light-painting photography is performed in a bright shooting environment, in addition to the light-painting bright spots formed in the finally obtained image, a great number of other bright spots may be formed so as to pollute the image, so a clear light-painting trail cannot be obtained. Meanwhile, a traditional single lens reflex camera is only capable of shooting a picture. That is, only a static image for displaying final light-painting works is finally obtained, and a dynamic video capable of displaying a creation process of the light-painting works cannot be shot.
Therefore, the conventional shooting apparatus is only capable of performing light-painting photography in a dark shooting environment (for example, at night), cannot perform light-painting photography in a bright shooting environment (for example, in the daytime), and cannot meet demands of a user for light-painting creation anytime and anywhere. Moreover, a solution for achieving shooting of a light-painting video does not exist in the conventional art yet, diversified demands of the user cannot be met, and the user experience is deteriorated.